cauchemar
by Totorsg
Summary: Depuis le jour de la tempête, depuis que kolya l’avait pris en otage Elizabeth faisait un cauchemar chaque nuit heureusement pour elle quelqu’un va l’aider.
1. Chapter 1

**Cauchemar**

**Résumé: **Depuis le jour de la tempête, depuis que kolya l'avait pris en otage Elizabeth faisait un cauchemar chaque nuit heureusement pour elle quelqu'un va l'aider.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne lecture**

**Cela fessait une semaine que l'épisode kolya était passé mais malgré cela, Elizabeth faisait toujours des cauchemars enfin plutôt se cauchemar, c'était toute les nuits le même qui l'empêcher de dormi, Bien sûr elle ne laisser rien paraître devant les autres mais John n'était pas dupe, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était épuiser et cela se voyait, John avait essayer dans parler avec elle au début mais elle niée tout en bloc et changer de sujet dés qu'il essayer d'en parler, du coup il avait fini par abandonné mais aujourd'hui il vit bien qu'elle n'en pouvait plus c'est pour ça qu'il se décida a retourner lui parler et qu'elle le veuille ou non ils en parleraient quand même.**

**JOhn se dirigea vers le bureau du Dr Weir mais elle n'y était pas, il demanda à Grodin si il l'avait vu et celui-ci lui répondit qu'elle s'était dirigée vers le balcon, John si rendit et c'est la qu'il la trouva, assise par terre adosser contre le mur les yeux fermé, elle semblé ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. John en profita pour la contempler un instant, elle sembler si paisible, les traits de son visage étaient détendus, avec sur ses magnifiques lèvres un sourire qui se désigner lorsque le vent l'effleurait.**

**John se remémora le soir de la tempête, il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre se jour là, surtout quand kolya lui avait annoncer qu'il l'avait tuer, a ce moment là John avait ressentit tellement de chose à la fois, de la haine, de la colère, l'envie irrésistible de tuer Kolya et énormément de tristesse et quand Kolya était revenu sur sa parole et avait donner la preuve qu'il ne l'avait pas tuer, quand John avait pu entendre la voix de Elizabeth il avait ressenti un grand soulagement, elle n'était pas morte, cette femme belle, intelligente qu'il aimer tant était en vie.**

**Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir John a coter d'elle mais il sembler bien trop occupé pas ses pensés pour voir qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et que à présent c'est elle qui le fixer, du coup Elizabeth en profita elle aussi pour l'observer à son tour. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cet homme, il était si fort, si courageux et par-dessus tout tellement séduisant, il avait un sourire qui la faisait fondre a chaque qu'il lui souriait ou encore un regard tellement intense. JOhn lui avait sauver la vie de nombreuse fois et pour ça elle le remercié grandement mais lui ressentait-il aussi des sentiments pour elle, ça elle ne le savait pas ou du moins elle faisait semblant de ne pas le savoir, elle savait qu'entre eux deux des liens particulier c'était liée mais de la a dire que s'était de l'amour, elle ne le savait pas vraiment et de toute façon elle savait qu'une histoire entre eux deux était quasi impossible, même si cette loi de non fraternisation n'exister pas entre eux deux puisque lui était un militaire et elle une civil, elle restait quand même son supérieur puis elle se demander ce que pourraient pensé les personne de la citée, ils diraient s'en doute qu'elle ferait preuve de favoritisme parfois, c'est pour ça qu'elle pensée qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer librement.**

**Elizabeth décida de sortir de ses pensées.**

**Elizabeth **: Major ! Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi ?

**John :**_(revenant a la réalité)_ Oh ! Euh… Pour rien ! Que faite vous là ?

**Elizabeth :** _(se levant)_ Je réfléchissais !

**John :** A quoi ? _(Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas)_ Elizabeth, je vois bien que vous n'allez pas très bien depuis la tempête !

**Elizabeth :** _( se dirigeant vers la rempart du balcon pour s'y accouder)_ c'est juste que… je ne dort pas très bien en ce moment, chaque fois que je m'endort je fais ce cauchemar qui est le même chaque soir.

**John :** _(il la rejoignit) _C'est-à-dire ?

**Elizabeth :** dans mon rêve tout se passe comme cela c'est passer le jour de la tempête sauf que c'est vous qui vous faites tirez dessus et vous mourrez sous mes yeux _(au bord des larmes)_ ainsi que tout les autres !

**John :** _(la prenant dans ses bras)_ Shut !!! Je suis là et tout les autres aussi son vivants !

**Elizabeth :** _(entre deux sanglot)_ Je sais mais cela ne m'en pèche pas de faire se cauchemar et le pire c'est que je sais que si cela se reproduisait je ne serait toujours pas me défendre !

**John :** C'est donc cela qui vous chagrine tant ?!

**Elizabeth :** _(se détachant de son étreinte et le regardant)_ Oui, Je ne sais même pas utiliser une arme !

**John :** Dans ce cas, je vais m'occuper de vous !

**Elizabeth :** _(séchant ses larmes) _Comment ça ?

**John :** Tout les soirs je vous donnerez des cours particulier et si vous voulez on commence dés ce soir !

**Elizabeth :** Vous feriez ça pour moi ?!

**John :** _(se dirigeant vers la porte)_ bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous !

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un regard espiègle)_ C'est à vous de me le dire !

**Ils se sourirent un instant et John reprit en partant du balcon**

**John :** A ce soir 21h !

**ET il parti vaquer à ses occupations, Elizabeth, elle resta un peu sur le balcon a penser a se qui venait de se passer, elle lui avait avouer se qu'elle essayer de cacher depuis prés d'une semaine et grâce a ça elle allait avoir des cours particulier tout les soirs, seul avec lui, juste avec lui, cette pensée la fit frissonner elle aimer temps cette homme mais elle se refuser d'y croire vu que lui était un militaire et elle sont chef. Toute relation non professionnelle ne pouvait exister entre eux deux et pourtant… **

**Elizabeth sorti de ses pensées et alla se remettre au travail.**

**Le soir arriva très vite, John et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'entraînement.**

**John :** alors Elizabeth êtes vous prête ?

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un sourire)_ Oui, je suis prête !

**John :** dans se cas nous allons pouvoir commencer, Pour se soir nous allons commencer par des petite chose très simple !

**Elizabeth :** Parlez pour vous ! Vous êtes militaire et entraîner !

**John :** Ne vous inquiété pas si vous êtes attentive tout se passera bien !

**Elizabeth **: si vous le dite !

**John et Elizabeth commencèrent leur premier entraînement ensemble. Il commença par des petites prises toute simple, des petites tactiques de combat et à la fin ils essayèrent de combiner le tout. John et Elizabeth étaient parfois un peut gêner car leur corps se retrouver a certain moment très proche l'un de l'autre se qui était pour eux assez déstabilisant.**

**2h après le commencement de l'entraînement, tout deux décidèrent d'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui**

**John :** _(Regardant sa montre)_ Bon, vu l'heure je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous arrêter la pour ce soir !

**Elizabeth :** Très bien ! Donc demain soir on se retrouve ici a la même heure ?

**JOhn :** Oui !

**Elizabeth :** Très bien dans se cas, a demain ! Bonne nuit John !

**John :** Bonne nuit Elizabeth !

**Tout deux se quittèrent pour entamer une nuit de sommeille tranquille mais cela ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de Elizabeth qui cette nuit encore fit ce cauchemar.**

**Elizabeth se réveilla en sursaut trempé de sueur, elle tenta de se calmer et décida d'aller voir John.**

**Arriver devant la porte de sa chambre elle hésita puis toqua, mais vu qu'il ne répondait pas elle se permit d'entrer, elle s'approcha de son lit et le réveilla en posant une main sur son épaule nu pour le secoué.**

**Elizabeth:** _(Le secouant)_ John!!! John!!!

**John: **_(émergent)_ Quoi? _(Ouvrant les yeux)_ Elizabeth !!!? Que se passe t-il ? C'est encore se cauchemar ?

**Elizabeth :** _(d'une faible vois) _Oui, encore une fois c'est vous qui était tuez !

**John :** (_lui prenant ses mains_) Elizabeth je suis là

Elizabeth : Je sais mais se n'est pas facile

John : Je vous comprend c'est normale mais il faut essayer de ne plus y penser, penser a des chose plus heureuse.

**Elizabeth :** Oui vous avez raison je vais essayer. Désoler de vous avoir déranger Bonne nuit !

**Elizabeth aller partir mais John lui attrapa le bras, elle se retourna vers lui pour savoir se qu'il y avait. Elle le vit faire une place dans son lit.**

**John :** _(faisant signe)_ Venez !

**Elizabeth :** Non se n'est pas très raisonnable et je ne veux pas vous déranger !

**John :** Mais vous ne me déranger pas c'est moi qui vous le demande et puis je vous connaît trop bien, je sais que vous n'arriverait pas a vous rendormir si vous retourner dans votre chambre.

**Elizabeth le regarda puis fini par céder elle se glissa dans les draps, John passa un bras autour du cou de Elizabeth, qui elle blotti ça tête eu creux de son épaule avec une main sur le torse nu de John, c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent enlacer dans le même lit pour passer le reste de la nuit le plus paisiblement possible, ceux qui réussit avec succès puisque le sommeille de Elizabeth ne fut pour une fois plus perturber une seconde fois.**

**Le lendemain matin, quand Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux elle découvrit John qui était entrain de la contempler. **

**Elizabeth :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez ?

**JOhn :** _(avec un sourire et d'une voix douce)_ non vous êtes magnifique !

**Elizabeth :** _(souriant légèrement et rougissant)_ Merci, Il est quelle heure ?

**John :** _(regardant le réveille)_ il est 11h00.

**Elizabeth :** quoi, je suis en retard ! (_Le regardant dans les yeux)_ et vous aussi par la même occasion !

**JOhn :** Oui c'est vrai _(montrant son oreillette)_ j'ai prévenu que vous alliez être en retard car vous ne vous sentiez pas très bien et que je m'occuper de vous !

**Elizabeth :** c'est très gentil !

**John :** _(rigolant)_ et puis de toute façon vous étiez tellement bien accrochez a moi que si j'avait bouger, je vous aurait réveiller !

**A ses mots Elizabeth se rendit conte qu'elle était toujours dans les bras de John, gêner elle sorti du lit.**

**Elizabeth :** Bon je vais me rendre dans ma chambre pour me changer

**JOhn :** Très bien, A plus tard Elizabeth !

**Elizabeth sortie de la chambre de John bien sûr cela aurait été trop beau si personne ne l'avait vu mais Rodney qui passer par là, ne pu évidemment pas laisser passer une occasion comme celle-ci.**

**Rodney :** Elizabeth ! Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? _(Regardant derrière elle)_ Mais vous venez de sortir de la chambre de John _(la regardant)_ Et vous êtes en pyjama !

**Elizabeth :** _(d'un air suppliant)_ Rodney S'il vous plait pas de commentaire ! Il ne sait rien passer alors n'allez pas vous imaginez des choses !!!

**Rodney :** _(avec un sourire)_ Mais je n'imagine rien du tout !

**Elizabeth :** Votre sourire vous trahit, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser mais je vais aller me changer.

**Elizabeth parti directement dans sa chambre. Rodney, lui alla dans la chambre de John, il entra sans frapper et il le trouva allonger dans son lit fixant le plafond avec un sourire.**

**Rodney :** Puis-je savoir se qu'il vous fait sourire ?

**John surprit fit un bond de son lit pour se retrouver en face de Rodney.**

**John :** _(un peu énerver)_ Mais enfin qu'est ce qui vous prend de rentrer dans ma chambre sans prévenir ?

**Rodney :** j'avais envie de vous surprendre !

**John :** Pour ça c'est réussi !

**Rodney :** Alors pourquoi vous souriez comme ça a votre plafond ?

**John **: _(prenant son tee-shirt pour l'enfiler)_ Pour rien !

**Rodney :** _(avec un sourire malicieux) _Cela a peut être un rapport avec le fait que je viens de voir Elizabeth sortir de votre chambre

**John le fixa un instant : **Rodney ne commencez pas, il ne sait rien passer !

**Rodney :** pourquoi vous pensez ça tout les deux ?

**JOhn :** Par ce que on vous connais Rodney !

**Rodney :** Bien sûr

**John :** Je vous le jure, elle est juste venu a cause du cauchemar qui l'empêche de dormir comme elle m'en avait parler avant elle est venue me voir et je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait rester si elle voulais pour se sentir plus rassurer et voilà c'est tout, j'ai juste fait mon rôle d'ami.

**Rodney :** votre rôle d'ami et Vous compter faire avaler ça a qui ?

**John :** _(énerver)_ oh ! Rodney foutez moi la paix et de toute façon même si il s'était passer quelque chose je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas du tout. Alors maintenant sortez de ma chambre !

**Rodney sorti de la chambre de John avec un énorme sourie au lèvres, il ne croyait pas un mot de se qu'ils lui avaient dit car pour lui cela était évident c'est deux là s'aimé alors comment aurait-ils pu tenir une nuit entière cela était impossible. **

**Pourtant cela était vrai, cette nuit là, il ne s'était rien passer comme toute les autre nuit pendent prés de 2 semaines. En effet Elizabeth et John continuez les entraînements chaque soir et toute les nuits Elizabeth garder le prétexte de ses cauchemar pour passer la nuit avec John car en réalité celle-ci ne faisait plus de cauchemar depuis déjà une semaine mais elle continué d'aller passé ses nuit dans la chambre de John. **

**Pendent ses deux semaines, John et Elizabeth s'était beaucoup rapproché, ils était souvent ensemble si ce n'est tout le temps, et cela n'échappaient pas au yeux de toute la citée car Elizabeth était devenu moins tendu, plus joyeuse et plus souriante, elle était heureuse et cela était de même pour John.**

**Mais un soir, Le soir où le dernier cours particulier de Elizabeth eu lieux, tout dérapa.**

**Elizabeth et John s'étaient donner rendez vous au même endroit depuis 2 semaines, c'est-à-dire a la salle d'entraînement.**

**Pour ceux dernier cours, ils firent beaucoup de combat l'un contre l'autre et John rectifier quelque petit détaille.**

**Ils finirent par un petit combat avec des bâtons, tout se passer très bien, puis tout d'un coup John la bloqua contre lui, leur visage était très prés l'un de l'autre.**

**John :** _(la regardant droit dans les yeux et d'une voix douce)_ vous pourriez vous défendre !

**Elizabeth :** _(rapprochant son visage du sien et d'une voix sensuelle_) Je n'en ai peut être pas envie, je suis très bien dans vos bras.

**John :** _(rapprochant lui aussi encore son visage de celui de Elizabeth)_ si vous le dite !

**Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis Elizabeth se décida et commença à l'embrasser, John répondit naturellement a son baiser, tout deux avaient à présent lâcher les bâtons pour laisser leur mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre, quelque instant plus tard ils se détachèrent a bout de souffle, se regardèrent a nouveau.**

**John :** Je t'aime

**Elizabeth** (_surpris qu'il l'ai dit en premier_) Moi aussi je t'aime !!!

**John la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers sa chambre, ou commença un corps à corps très particulier où tout deux firent passer tout l'amour, le désir et la passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre depuis longtemps.**

**Le lendemain matin, John se réveilla sans personne a ses côtés, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers le bureau de Elizabeth, la ou il était sûr de la trouve, et c'est bien évidemment là qu'il la trouva.**

**John :** _(avec un grand sourire)_ Bonjour Dr Weir

**Elizabeth** _(lui rendant son sourire)_ Bonjour John !

**John :** _(se rapprochant d'elle)_ Je ne vous ai pas vu a mon réveille !

**Elizabeth :** Oui c'est par ce que j'avais beaucoup de chose a régler se matin et je ne voulais pas te réveiller si tôt

**John :** _(s'approchant d'elle)_ oui mais je n'est pas eu mon bonjour-bisou

**Elizabeth :** _(Avec un petite rire)_ vous l'aurais c'est promis !

**John :** _(rapprochant son visage de celui de Elizabeth)_ alors je l'attend !

**Elizabeth :** John on pourrait nous voir

**John :** Hé Alors !

**Elizabeth : **_(s'écartant de lui)_ John stp, on a un débriefing !

**JOhn :** _(inquiet par son comportement_) que se passe t-il !

**Elizabeth :** _(évitant son regard_) Je… Je crois que l'ont a eu tort de faire ce qu'il c'est passer cette nuit

**John **___ (ne comprenant pas)_ Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

**Elizabeth :** Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter avant que cela ne commence vraiment.

**Elizabeth sorti de son bureau mais John la rattrapa et l'obligea à le regarder**

**John :** _(En colère_) Elizabeth, dis moi que c'est une blague je t'en pris, tu ne peux pas faire ça pas après se qu'il c'est passer !

**Elizabeth :** (les larmes au yeux) Je suis désoler, lâche moi stp

**John la lâcha et la regarda partir vers la salle de débriefing qu'il rejoint lui aussi peu de temps après, les personnes qui avaient été témoins de cette scène se demander ce qu'il y avait bien pu se passer.**

**En salle de débriefing John fixer avec un regard noir Elizabeth, celle-ci faisait tout pour éviter son regard, se qui évidemment n'échappa pas au autre membre de l'équipe.**

**Elizabeth **: Très bien Rodney, dans se cas vous partez sur M375 dans 6h et vous y rester 2 jours

**John :** quoi ? 2jours, 2 jours a rien faire si se n'est regarder Rodney sexité dés qu'il découvre un de ses truc scientifique dont je n'y comprend rien.

**Elizabeth :** Major sheppard éviter de me parler sur se ton !

**John :** (encore plus en colère) Alors maintenant c'est Major Sheppard ?! Il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était John mais vous avez déjà du Oublier !

**Elizabeth :** _(furieuse elle aussi)_ Major, je vous en prit !

**John :** (_la regardant avec dégoût)_ Ce qu'il c'est passer a-t-il si peut d'importance pour vous ? _(Sentant la tristesse lui monter) _Vous vous êtes servit de moi, j'espère au moins que vous en avez pris du plaisir !

**Sur ceux John sortie de la salle, furieux pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre et verser quelques larmes, Comment avait-elle pu osez lui faire ça, ils avaient noué des liens très fort pendent deux semaine, ils dormaient ensemble et ils venaient de passer une nuit magique, John n'avait jamais connus un telle bonheur jusqu'à cette nuit et elle venait de tout gâcher.**

**Dans la salle de débriefing, tout le monde se demander pourquoi John avait réagit ainsi face a Elizabeth.**

**Teyla :** Dr Weir que se passe t-il avec John ?

**Elizabeth :** Oh rien de très important !

**Ford :** Je crois qu'au contraire cela est beaucoup important que vous vouliez nous le dire

**Mackay :** Je crois savoir se qu'il se passe et si j'ai raison Elizabeth vous devriez aller le voir et lui dire que vous vous excuser et de recommencer ou vous aviez arrêter car si vous vous refuser le bonheur a cause de personne dans la citée qui ne pourrait pas comprendre ça, vous serait toute votre vie malheureuse et cela serait vraiment bête, alors pensée a vous et foncez le voir maintenant !

**Elizabeth réfléchit a se que venait de lui dire Rodnay puis elle se leva en lâchant un « merci Rodney » et courut vers la chambre de John, elle y entra mais il n'était pas la, elle alla sur le balcon mais elle ne le trouve pas non plus, elle le chercha un peu partout mais sans succé.**

**Puis elle revint en salle de contrôle et vit la porte des étoiles ouverte.**

**Elizabeth :** _(a grodin)_ Que se passe t-il ?

**Grodin :** L'équipe du major sheppard a voulut partir plus vite en mission

**Elizabeth se précipita vers l'espèce de petit balcon qui donner sur la porte**

**Elizabeth :** _(criant)_ Major Sheppard Vous deviez partir dans prés de 5h maintenant !

**John :** Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec vous Dr Weir !

**Elizabeth :** pourtant c'est ce que vous allez devoir faire !

**JOhn :** Vous croyez ça ?

**Elizabeth :** _(Descendant les escaliers pour le rejoindre_) John ! Je suis désolé

**John :** _(s'arrêtant juste devant la porte)_ Maintenant c'est John et vous êtes désoler !

**Elizabeth :** _(s'arrêtant en bas des escaliers)_ J'ai eu peur, peur de se que les gens aurait pu penser, peur de ce sentiment qui met nouveau, je n'avait jamais ressentis ça auparavant et cela ma effrayer mais maintenant je me rend compte que j'ai fait une énorme erreur de tout arrêter.

Elle attendit un instant pour voir si il allait dire quelque chose mais il ne dit rien.

Elizabeth : Je t'aime John !

**Elizabeth attendait un geste de sa part.**

**John lui resté sans voix a tout se qu'avait dit Elizabeth, était-elle vraiment sincère après ce qu'elle lui avait fait quelque heure auparavant, John décida que oui Elizabeth avait l'air d'être vraiment sincère, il se retourna et s'avança vers elle.**

**En voyant qu'il s'avancer un sourire au lèvres, elle lui sourie aussi et courut pour se jeter dans ses bras, il la fit tournoyer et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément devant tout le monde qui les regarder étonner mais heureux pour eux.**

**John :** _(le regardant droit dans les yeux)_ Je t'aime aussi !

**Rodney :** (_avec un sourire_) Et la mission ?

**Elizabeth **: _(regardant John malicieusement_) Je crois qu'elle va être reporté à une autre fois.

**John :** _(rigolant)_ Oui je le crois aussi

**Et Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jalousie **

**Résumé: **c'est la suite de cauchemar. Entre John et Elizabeth tous se passe bien jusqu'au jour où… elle va devoir se servir de se que lui à appris John.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris seulement pour me divertir.

**Bonne lecture**

**Cela faisait 2 mois que John et Elizabeth était ensemble et depuis leur première altercation qui avait eu une fin heureuse tout se passer un merveille, tout deux rester très professionnelle l'un envers l'autre dés qu'il s'agissait de travail et pouvait très bien aussi être décontracter dés que l'ambiance si prêter, ils s'embrasser de temps en temps comme leur en venaient l'envie et personne ne s'en plaignaient, ils y était habitué et ils étaient trop heureux pour eux deux et puis l'ambiance était tellement plus cool maintenant, que même si cela auraient pu les déranger personne n'aurait rien dit.**

**Aujourd'hui était un jour comme les autres, il y avait 2 ou 3 équipes en mission, et le reste vaquer comme d'habitude à ses occupations.**

**John arriva dans la salle de commande pour demander à Elizabeth de venir manger avec lui, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêter a lui demander la porte des étoile s'actionna**.

**Elizabeth :** Que se passe t-il ?

**Grodin :** Je ne sais pas nous ne recevons aucun code d'identification !

**Elizabeth : **laisser le bouclier.

**Tout le monde en salle de commende attendais de voir la porte se refermer ou entendre un bruit sec qui dirait que quelqu'un avait sûrement essayer de passer la porte et avait fini par périr mais rien de cela arriva, non au contraire au lieux de ça, une femme su la traverser, elle tomba brusquement à terre, John se précipita vers elle.**

**Cette femme sembler avoir beaucoup souffert, elle portait sur elle de nombreuse blessures en tout genre. **

**John :** _(lui relevant sa tête_) Appelez le Dr Becket ! Je m'appelle John, on va s'occuper de vous.

**Mais la femme ne put répondre quoi que soit car elle s'évanoui. Becket arriva avec un brancard, et emmena la femme à l'infirmerie. **

**Tout le monde se demander qui pouvait bien être cette femme et qui avait pu lui faire autant de mal.**

**John et Elizabeth allèrent quand même déjeuner ensemble en attendant que Becket les appellent. **

**Le lendemain matin la jeune femme se réveilla en prononçant le prénom de John. Le Dr Beckett le fit appeler tout de suite avec le Dr Weir.**

**John s'approchât de la femme.**

**John :** (_d'une voix douce et rassurante)_ Bonjour ! (_Voyant qu'elle avait l'air un peut perdu)_ Ne vous inquiéter pas nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

**Elizabeth :** Comment vous appelez vous ?

**La femme :** _(regardant John)_ Je m'appelle Sarah

**John :** C'est un joli prénom !

**Elizabeth :** Très bien Sarah, Vous rappelez vous de se qu'il ses passer ?

**Sarah **___ (commençant a paniquer)_ non, je … _(elle se mit a pleuré)_

**Carson :** chut ne vous inquiéter pas nous n'allons pas vous embêter avec ceci maintenant

_(Prenant John et Elizabeth a part)_ Je crois que nous devrions la laissez se remettre de tout se qu'elle a vécu, elle a du être horriblement torturé et je comprend que cela soit pénible pour elle, il faut lui laisser du temps elle nous en parlera d'elle-même.

**Elizabeth :** Très bien, si elle peut sortir, major je vous autorise à lui faire faire la visite guider de la citée, _(regardant par dessus l'épaule de John et voyant Sarah qui regarder)_ car je crois que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil !

**John :** _(avec un sourire taquin)_ tu ne serais pas jalouse ?

**Elizabeth :** moi jalouse, non j'ai trop confiance en toi pour ça

**JOhn :** (_l'embrassant)_ Je t'aime !

**Sarah qui voyait très bien cette scène de où elle était serra les poings.**

**Elizabeth :** J'espère bien !!! _(Avec un grand sourire)_ moi aussi je t'aime.

**Carson : **Bon je vais me remettre au travaille, major soyez délicat avec elle !

**John :** Ne vous inquiéter pas

**Elizabeth et Carson partirent vaquez a leur occupations. John quand a lui, emmena Sarah pour une petite visite de la citée, celle-ci commencer a être de plus en plus à l'aise surtout vis-à-vis de John.**

**Les premier jours, tout aller bien, tout le monde prenez contacte avec Sarah pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle, mais c'était le plus souvent John qui restait avec elle, car elle ne laissez personne d'autre l'approcher comme pouvait le faire John, se qui commencer a légèrement agasse Elizabeth. **

**Au début c'est vrai, John continuer ses petite habitude, il venait chercher Elizabeth quand c'était l'heure de dîner car il savait qu'elle ne lâcherez pas son bureau si il n'insister pas, bien sûr depuis que Sarah était là, les dîner ne pouvait pas se faire sans elle.**

**Elizabeth en avait déjà parler a John mais celui-ci avait plutôt rigoler d'elle en disant qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais les personnes proche d'eux le voyait aussi, Dés que John aller vers Elizabeth, Sarah arriver pour les interrompre et demander de l'aide pour quelque chose peu importante et si John « volée » a son secours elle souriait a Elizabeth avec un regard qui en disait long sur ces intention et tout le monde le remarquer sauf John.**

**Un midi alors que Elizabeth était dans son bureau avec Rodney, John vint la chercher pour manger.**

**John :** Coucou mon cœur, alors tu viens manger ?

**Elizabeth :** _(avec une petite grimace)_ non, je n'ai pas très faim, la nourriture me donne la nausée !

**John :** Tu…

**Sarah :** _(arrivant derrière_) JOhn, on y va ?

**JOhn :** _(à Elizabeth)_ bon, on se voit plus tard !

**Elizabeth le regarda partir avec Sarah qui riait au éclat, elle regarder Rodney avec de la tristesse dans son regard.**

**Rodney :** Elizabeth, il va falloir que vous réagissiez, vous ne pouvez pas la laissez vous prendre John

**Elizabeth :** _(baissant la tête)_ Je sais !

**Rodney :** Regardez d'habitude il vous supplie a genou même pour que vous veniez manger, et surtout que là vous lui avait dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien et qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? _(Commencent à s'énerver_) Rien, elle est arriver et il est parti avec elle manger !

**Elizabeth :** Je sais Rodney mais …il faut que j'essaie de me ménager en se moment !

**Rodney la regarda perplexe**

**Elizabeth :** _(avec un petit sourire) _Je suis … Enceinte Rodney

**Rodney :** _(sur le coup de la surprise et heureux pour Elizabeth)_ Mais c'est merveilleux ! John le sait ?

**Elizabeth **___son sourire disparut_) Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vraiment l'avoir a moi en ce moment.

**Rodney :** Vous devriez lui dire, il agirait peut être d'une autre façon _(avant de sortir du bureau_) pensez y

**Rodney laissa Elizabeth dans son bureau en pleine réflexion. John l'ignorez totalement en ce moment et Sarah ne se privée pas d'en profiter, peut être que le débriefing de cette après midi changerais les choses, mais peut être pas.**

**Vers 15h30, L'équipe de sheppard, avec Elizabeth et Carson se réunirent en salle de briefing, pour entendre se qu'avait à dire Sarah.**

**Elizabeth :** Bon, puisque tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencer quand vous le désirez.

**Sarah :** merci Dr Weir , Déjà vous devez vous demander comment j'ai pu passer la porte alors qu'il y avait le bouclier ! Moi aussi je me le demande, je ne sais pas du tout comment cela a pu se produire, ce que je peut vous dire c'est que je fuyais les gens de mon village, qui m'avait enfermer et torturer pendent prés d'une semaine déjà, et je remercie le ciel d'avoir su m'échapper.

**Rodney :** pardon d'être aussi curieux mais pourquoi les villageois vous ont-ils fait ça ?

**Sarah :** c'est normal que vous le demandiez, J'étais une « prêtresse » et j'ai eu le malheur d'avoir une relation avec un homme qui était marié et avait 2 enfants, et dans nos coutumes cela est interdit de la part d'une personne comme moi et le châtiment et sans pitié, l'homme aussi se fait punir de la même façon.

**Elizabeth : **Enfin une planète où l'ont punis les hommes (_regardant John), _surtout infidèle

**John :** Serai-je viser ?

**Elizabeth :** _(avec de l'ironie dans la voix)_ Non pas du tout, après tout se n'est pas de ta faute si (_regardant Sarah avec persistance_) une petite salope vient te faire des avances au point de renier ta fiancé !

**Sarah joua très bien la comédie et partie de la salle en pleurant.**

**John :** (_en colère_) Tu es contente de toi ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui

**JOhn :** Tu devrais avoir honte, tu es si égoïste !

**Elizabeth :** _(folle de rage)_ Par ce que c'est moi l'égoïste ? Dehors !

**JOhn sortie de la salle a son tour pour aller retrouver Sarah et la consoler.**

**Les autres restaient là, sans rien dire il venait d'assister a une des plus grosse dispute qu'il y eut entre John et Elizabeth, bien sûr ceux-ci était tout a fait d'accord avec Elizabeth, John ne sen rendait peut être pas compte mais Sarah faisait tout pour les séparez.**

**Le soir venu, Elizabeth regagna sa chambre où elle devait y retrouver John, mais sur le chemin du retour elle entendit des voix, elle se cacha de façon à voir les personnes qui n'était autre que Sarah et John.**

**John raccompagner Sarah à sa chambre.**

**John :** Je suis encore désoler pour le comportement de Elizabeth, je ne sais pas se qu'elle a en ce moment.

**Sarah :** Se n'est rien, Je tient a te remercier de ton soutient

**John :** _(souriant_) C'est tout naturel !

**Sarah :** bonne nuit !

**Tout deux se regardèrent puis Sarah, avança son visage de celui de John et l'embrassa, sur le coup John y répondit et c'est a ce moment là que Elizabeth partit dans sa chambre.**

**Après quelque instant John réalisa se qu'il était entrain de faire et repoussa doucement Sarah**

**John :** Je ne peux pas.

**Elizabeth :** Pourquoi ?

**John :** j'aime Elizabeth et je veux être honnête avec elle et si elle venait a me quitter je ne le supporterait pas DSL

**Sarah :** _(un peu énerver_) Dans ce cas, Bonne nuit !

**Et elle entra dans sa chambre.**

**John rejoignit Elizabeth qui l'attendait dans leur chambre.**

**Elizabeth :** _(d'un ton sec_ Où tu étais ?

**John :** nulle part !

**Elizabeth :** Tu étais encore avec elle ?

**John :** Oui, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour la réconforter après ta petite sérénade

**Elizabeth :** Et bien sûr cela devait être toi ?

**John :** Qui d'autre y aurait était je te signale que tu as mit tout le monde dans le coup

**Elizabeth :** _(s'énervant_) Tu sais, si les autres son contre elle, se n'est pas a cause de moi mais c'est par ce que eux aussi ont vu son petit manège a cette Sarah c'est tout, mais toi tu semble aveugle

**John :** _(s'énervant aussi_) Par ce que maintenant je suis aveugle ? C'est nouveau ça !

**Elizabeth :** oui tu l'est (_avec de la tristesse dans la voix et on criant) _Tu te n'es même pas rendu compte qu'elle essaye de nous séparé, dés que tu viens me parler, elle arrive pour nous interrompre et te demander quelque chose et toi tu va avec elle, tu lui obéit comme un chien obéit à sa maîtresse et c'est vraiment pitoyable.

**John :** Pitoyable ? Tu sais se qui est vraiment pitoyable c'est que je sois là a me disputé avec toi alors que si j'étais vraiment son chien et que je lui obéissais je ne serait pas là, mais je serait dans sa chambre (_en criant_) entrain de la baiser !

**Tout d'un coup il y eut comme un arrêt sur image, Elizabeth se figea, les larmes commençait a rouler sur ses joue, elle regarder John avec tant de dégoût, de haine et de pitié.**

**Elle ne pouvait croire se qu'il avait dit avec tant de haine contre elle.**

**Elizabeth :** _(sachant a peine dire un mot)_ Tu…tu ne pense pas se que tu dit.

**John :** Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Moi je peux t'affirmer que je le pense

**Elizabeth, s'avança vers lui et le gifla, elle parti en courant vers les cartier de Rodney**.

**Rodney :** _(ouvrant la porte de sa chambre a une Elizabeth totalement dépiter)_ Elizabeth ! Que se passe t-il ?

**Elizabeth :** _(en pleurant)_ C'est à cause de John, on c'est disputer…

**Elizabeth raconta tout se qui c'était passer, Rodney était vraiment furax contre John, il ne pouvais croire a se que lui disait Elizabeth, Mais pourtant il savait que c'était vraiment se qu'il venait de se passer au vu de l'état dans lequel se trouver son amie.**

**Rodney lui proposa de s'installer sur son lit pour se reposer pendent qu'il allait avoir une petite discutions avec John.**

**Quand John ouvrit a Rodney il eut droit a un magnifique coup de poing en pleine figure.**

**John :** _(étonner_) Mais vous n'êtes pas bien, vous avez faillit me casser le nez !

**Rodney :** _(énerver)_ Vous l'auriez bien méritez !

**John :** _(comprenant_) Je vois Elizabeth et venu pleurnicher chez vous

**Rodney : **Ne parler pas d'elle sur ce ton, vous avez était vraiment stupide, Elizabeth et mon amie, et oui elle est venu me voir.

Pourquoi vous la faites tant souffrir ?

**John :** Je n'ai rien fait !

**Rodney :** _(en criant)_ et en plus il fait comme ci de rien n'était, Vous êtes vraiment qu'un imbécile, elle vous à vu embrasser Sarah

**John : **C'est elle qui m'a embrassé, moi je l'ai repoussé sinon je ne serais pas là

**Rodney :** _(vraiment très énerver)_ Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai vous seriez entrain de la baiser

**A cette phrase John compris se qu'avais pu ressentir Elizabeth a se moment là.**

**Rodney :** (_voyant que John comprenné)_ Vous commencer à vous rendre compte que vous avez fait une bêtise ?!

**John :**Je…

**Pendent que Rodney et John discuter, Elizabeth était dans les cartier de Rodney entrain de pleuré sur le lit, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne fit pas attention a Sarah qui était arriver dans la chambre et qui la captura en lui faisant respiré un produit pour l'endormir.**

**Rodney était parvenu a ses fin avec John en effet il lui avait fait regarder la réalité en face, Ils se dirigeaient vers les cartier de Rodney pour y retrouver Elizabeth mais elle ne s'y trouva pas, Rodney alla voir dans les cartier de Sarah et comme par hasard elle ne s'y trouvait pas non plus. Rodney se mit en rage contre John pendent qu'il se rendez à l'infirmerie ou il retrouva, Ford, Teyla et carson.**

**Ford :** Que c'est-il passait ?

**Rodney :** Elizabeth a disparut et Sarah aussi

**Teyla :** Vous ne pensez pas que …

**Carson :** Je pense que Sarah en serait tout à fait capable !

**Tous se retournèrent avec un regard noir envers John.**

**John :** Doucement, ce n'est pas de ma faute

**Teyla :** (_s'énervant)_ Si c'est justement de votre faute, vous auriez viré Sarah un peu plutôt peut être que cela ne se serait pas produit

**Ford :** Major si je puis me permettre, si il arrive quoi que se soit a Elizabeth, je vous jure que nous vous le ferons payé

**John :** Ne vous inquiété pas ont va la chercher et puis Elizabeth, c'est se défendre maintenant

**Carson :** Oui, mais il ne s'agit pas que de sa vie

**John :** _(ne comprenant pas_) Comment ça ?

**Teyla :** Elizabeth est enceinte, et elle le sait depuis plus d'une semaine

**John :** _(souriant)_ Je vais être papa ! Mais pourquoi elle me la pas dit ?

**Ford :** (_avec ironie)_ Voyons voir… je crois que vous étiez trop occupé avec Sarah pour qu'elle trouve un moment quand vous le dire.

**John :** (_baissant la tête_j'ai vraiment tout gâcher !

**Rodney :** Je ne vous le fais pas dire, mais maintenant il faudrait se mettre à leur recherche.

**Pendent que les recherches s'organiser, Sarah avait emmener Elizabeth dans une salle un peu éloigner de la zone habituellement occuper et l'avait attacher sur une chaise.**

**Elizabeth commença a se réveillé**.

**Elizabeth : **(s'entant qu'elle était attacher) Que c'est-il passer ? Pourquoi suis-je attacher ?

**Sarah : **_(Sortant de l'ombre dans un coin de la pièce)_ Par ce que je vous ai capturé !

**Elizabeth :** Je m'en doutais, tout c'est sourire et regard envers moi, cela cachait cette capture !

**Sarah :** (_s'approchant d'elle_) Non, cela aurait pu être éviter, mais votre cher John ne m'a pas laisser le choix

**Elizabeth :** (_avec de la colère dans la voix_) Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

**Sarah :** (_la prenant brutalement par le menton_) Ce que je veux, c'est pourtant évident, Je veux que John soit à moi

**Elizabeth : **(_criant)_ Il ne sera jamais à vous, il m'aime

**Sarah :** Peut être mais on verra quand vous serez morte, mais avant (_en découvrant un plateau avec plein d'instrument et avec un sourire sadique)_ j'ai bien l'intention de m'amuser un peu.

**Sarah s'approchât de Elizabeth et commença à la torturé, celle-ci ne put résister très longtemps à la douleur et crié de toute ses force.**

**Du côté de John les recherche commencer, tout le monde s'y était mi, il ne pouvait pas utiliser les détecteur car Sarah avait trouver un moyen de les brouiller.**

**1h plus tard, Sarah prit l'initiative, de faire un contacte radio avec John.**

**Sarah :** _(dans la radio)_ John !

**JOhn :** (_reconnaissant la voix)_ Sarah ?

**Sarah :** Oui, c'est moi, je crois que vous avez remarqué que votre cher Elizabeth a disparut !

**Mckay **:_(furieux) _Oui, en effet qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ?

**Sarah :** Oh rien de bien méchant

**Pendent ce temps Elizabeth commencer a arriver de se détacher de sa chaise**

**JOhn :** qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

**Sarah :** Toi, John sans barrière

**John : **vous ne m'auriez jamais

**Sarah :** Ca je le sais, tant que Elizabeth vivra tu ne pourra pas m'aimer mais peut être que si je la tue ton amour pour elle mourra avec

**John :** Tu te trompes ce n'est pas en la tuant que tu auras mon amour !

**Elizabeth venait de se détacher et se leva pour se jeter sur Sarah et lui prendre sa radio **

**Elizabeth :** _(à la radio)_ Je vais bien, John réfléchit a notre première nuit !!!

**Sarah :** espèce de petite garce !

**La radio grésilla puis plus rien, le contacte venait d'être couper.**

**John :** _(regardant sa radio_) oh non !

**Mckay : **vous avez intérêt à ce qu'on la retrouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**John :** Notre première nuit… !

**Mckay :** Johnnn !!!

**John :** _(ayant une illumination)_ J'ai trouver _(regardant Rodney avec un sourire et de l'espoir dans son regard)_ Je sais où elle se trouve

**John courut avec derrière lui Rodney et toute la petite troupe qui le suivait.**

**Du côté de Elizabeth, cela se battez dure, Elizabeth mettait en pratique tout ce que lui avait appris John, rien que de penser à lui la rendez plus forte.**

**Elizabeth se retrouve malgré tout à terre, Sarah sortie un poignard et le mit sous la gorge de Weir, celle-ci commençait à croire que c'était la fin mais elle voulait revoir John.**

**Sans prévenir elle fit basculer Sarah sur le côté et se releva suivit de sa rivale, celle-ci se précipita vers elle mais Elizabeth fut plus maligne et la plaqua contre le mur en retournant son poignard contre elle.**

**Elizabeth :** Alors on fait moins la fier maintenant

**Sarah **: _(avec un sourire_) U'est ce que tu attend vas-y fait le !

**Elizabeth :** non je ne te donnerais pas se plaisir

**Sarah **: Dans ce cas JOhn sera à moi !

**Elizabeth ne put se retenir a l'envie de la tué elle lui transperça la gorge avec le poignard, puis s'écarta d'elle, Sarah tomba à terre en agonisant puis plus rien.**

**Elizabeth se laissa tomber à coté d'elle contre le mur et fondit en larme.**

**Quelque instant après John arriva avec tout le monde derrière lui, Carson se précipita vers Sarah pour prendre son pou pendent que John alla vers Elizabeth.**

**Carson :**_(regardant jOhn)_Elle est morte

**John :** (_prenant Elizabeth dans ses bras)_ Chuuuttt !! Je suis vraiment désolé, si tu pouvait savoir comme je m'en veux de t'avoir fait tant souffrir surtout en ce moment _(Posant sa main sur le ventre de la femme) _Ce petit être a du drôlement être secouer !

**Elizabeth :** _(relevant sa tête vers John)_ Tu es au courant ?

**John :** Oui, je l'ai appris il y a environ 6h

**Elizabeth :** _(l'air soucieuse) _Et ….

**John :** _(avec un énorme sourire_) Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !!!! je vais être papa !!

**Elizabeth sourit à la réaction de John, il semblait si heureux qu'elle en était elle aussi heureuse mais tout les évènement des dernières heures l'avait épuisé et elle s'évanouit**.

**Elle ne se réveilla pas avant 3 jours**.

**Elizabeth :** _(émergeant)_ Que c'est-il passé ?

**Carson :** Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ?

**Elizabeth :** (_avec une grimace) _Si je me souviens, Où est John ?

**Carson :** il vient de partir se reposer sur mon ordre cela fait 3 jours qu'il est à votre chevet.

**Quelque heure plus tard John fut prévenu et se rendit tout de suite à l'infirmerie.**

**John :** _(s'approchant de Elizabeth_) Comment tu te sent ? Et le bébé ça va ?

**Elizabeth : **Du calme, je vais bien et le bébé aussi

**John : **j'ai eu si peur ne me refait plus jamais ça

**Elizabeth : **Oui, si tu me promets aussi de ne plus me refaire un coup pareil

**John :**C'est promit, (_l'embrassant)_ Je t'aime

**Elizabeth :**_continuant à l'embrasser_ Moi aussi je t'aime

**FIN**


End file.
